


Не показывай, что проснулся, не совершай ошибку (Don't Make a Mistake, Don't Show That You're Awake)

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Кит совершает ошибку, показав, что проснулся, и больше ему поспать не удастся. | Keith makes the mistake of showing that he's awake, and Matt won't let him sleep again.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Kudos: 7





	Не показывай, что проснулся, не совершай ошибку (Don't Make a Mistake, Don't Show That You're Awake)

**Author's Note:**

> Бонусный флэшбэк к[«Двое для двоих»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545250). Кит и Мэтт живут вместе примерно полгода и очень хорни :3 Продолжаем увеличивать количество REBELFIRE в мире ^^

Кит переваливается на живот и сонно тянется к тумбочке, на которой лежит телефон. Матрас вздрагивает – Мэтт подкатывается ближе, обнимает поперёк груди и целует между лопаток.   
– Я хотел ещё поспать, – сипит Кит, щурясь на часы. – Пять утра, Мэтт...  
– Ты совершил ошибку, – усмехается Мэтт и дует ему в затылок. – Можешь спать дальше.  
Мэтт дальше спать не собирается – Кит слышит щелчок флакончика и тянет носом.  
– Почему клубничная? – спрашивает он, еле ворочая языком. В пять утра он совершенно беспомощен и может только лежать, свесив руку с кровати. Спорить тоже не в настроении.  
– Уверен, что хочешь знать ответ?  
Скорее всего, ответ – ужасная шутка в духе «потому что от тебя так и хочется откусить» или «с зелёным хвостиком ты выглядел бы ещё аппетитнее», поэтому Кит мотает головой и безропотно позволяет подсунуть под себя две подушки. Мэтт обводит ладонью копчик, целует чувствительные места под ягодицами, и это так приятно, что Кит едва замечает, когда Мэтт успевает его смазать. Запах клубники становится сильнее.  
Растягивая его – точнее, трахая пальцами, – Мэтт прокладывает дорожку поцелуев вверх вдоль его позвоночника. К моменту, когда он добирается до затылка, Кит чувствует себя не более проснувшимся, чем пять минут назад, но готов засадить подушке, в которой тонет его отвердевший член. Едва Мэтт оказывается сверху, он требовательно вскидывает зад.  
– Спокойно, котёнок, – нежно усмехается Мэтт, целуя его в висок. – Клянусь, я буду вести себя как мышка, ты даже ничего не почувствуешь.  
От кого-нибудь другого это звучало бы максимально несексуально, но Мэтт обхватывает бёдра Кита своими и заставляет его сжать ноги. И проталкивает член между ними, чуть ниже ягодиц, так, что головка почти упирается в мошонку. Кит вскрикивает и снова жадно двигается навстречу.   
– Мэтт, – стонет он, – пожалуйста...  
Мэтт делает вид, что не слышит. Кит чувствует кожей каждую венку на его члене, ему всё ещё лень шевелиться, и единственное, чего он хочет, – чтобы Мэтт оттрахал его, а потом лежал рядом, пока Кит не уснёт снова.  
– Что, котёнок? – притворно интересуется Мэтт, он отлично знает, что Кит терпеть не может полумеры.   
– Давай уже.  
– Что?  
– Вставь мне.  
– Что? – Мэтт шепчет ему в ухо, он улыбается, и Кит немного его ненавидит. Ровно настолько, чтобы повилять под ним задом.   
– Трахни меня.  
– Лучше. – Кит дёргается, но он всё ещё слишком сонный, чтобы это могло возыметь какой-то эффект. – Ну, давай...  
– Да выеби меня уже, – рычит Кит, бесясь от возбуждения. Пока они возятся, член трётся о мягкие подушки, и от этого не легче. Мэтт нежно смеётся, уткнувшись ему в волосы, его член становится ещё больше и горячее, и Кит слабеет от желания почувствовать его в себе. Сейчас же. Немедленно. – Мэтт, блядь. Если скажешь, что опять не расслышал, я тебя на пол сброшу.  
Это вряд ли – у него хватает сил только ёрзать под Мэттом, который не спешит исполнять его требования. Взбесившись окончательно, Кит начинает яростно трахать подушку, удовольствия никакого, но Мэтт захлёбывается стоном, прижимает его за бедра и наконец вставляет.  
Впившись в свою подушку, Кит самозабвенно стонет. Мэтт утыкается лбом ему между лопаток, стискивает его ягодицы и начинает быстро двигаться. Кровать качается вместе с ними, Кит цепляется за изголовье и закусывает уголок наволочки.   
– Котёнок, господи, – шепчет Мэтт, его волосы падают Киту на плечо, красиво смешиваясь с его собственными. – Ты невероятный...  
Он с силой двигает Кита на себя, приподнимает, вместе с ним делает длинное движение, заставляя проехаться членом по подушке, и Кит кончает. Каждый мускул расслабляется, теперь движения Мэтта ощущаются ещё кайфовее.  
– Люблю тебя, ты потрясающий, Кит, ты...  
Кит так и не узнаёт, что дальше, потому что Мэтт глухо вскрикивает, заключительным движением вбив его в кровать. Кит лежит под ним, распластанный, мокрый и удовлетворённый, тяжело дышит и чувствует редкий для такого времени прилив бодрости.  
– Ммм, Кит, – тянет Мэтт, – ты как?  
– Проснулся, – честно говорит Кит. Мэтт целует его в шею, в ухо, в щёку, нежно касается губами ресниц.   
– Прости, что разбудил, котёнок, я не могу держать себя в руках, когда ты вылезаешь из-под одеяла, такой сонный...  
Мэтт покусывает его за шею, он всё ещё внутри, и Кит снова начинает возбуждаться.  
– Не извиняйся. Как насчёт прокатиться на мне?  
Член Мэтта вздрагивает.  
– Я подумаю.  
– Думай быстрее. – Кит демонстративно закрывает глаза. И ждёт, замирая от предвкушения. Ни он, ни Мэтт, конечно, не верят, что он сейчас может уснуть.  
– Котёнок, – первым сдаётся Мэтт.  
– Я сплю, – Кит даже не пытается спрятать улыбку. Мэтт ёрзает на нём, уткнувшись ему в волосы, щекочет дыханием затылок, и только от этого у Кита снова встаёт.   
– Котёнок, не дуйся.  
– Я не дуюсь.  
– Кит, – Мэтт медленно подаётся назад, выскальзывает из него, трётся между его ягодиц, целуя его в шею, – что ты хочешь?  
– Объезди меня.  
– Тогда чего ты ждёшь? – шепчет Мэтт, прижимаясь к нему ещё теснее, Кит чувствует, как затвердели его соски, и у него челюсти сводит от желания их немедленно облизать. Облизать всего Мэтта целиком.   
– Жду, пока ты меня отпустишь, – ворчания не получается, потому что член Мэтта снова упирается в мошонку, и Кит подмахивает навстречу. Мэтт утыкается ему в затылок:  
– На счёт три?  
На счёт три Кит переворачивается на спину и оказывается в его объятиях, лицом к лицу. Мэтт прикрывает глаза и целует его; его губы становятся такими податливыми и мягкими, когда он хочет, чтобы Кит его трахнул, и Кита это сводит с ума – каждый раз, сколько бы они это ни делали.  
– Только не спеши, – шепчет он, пока Мэтт смазывает его член и, придерживая у основания, начинает очень медленно на него насаживаться.  
– Шутишь? – Мэтт нетерпеливо взглядывает на него из-под ресниц и закусывает нижнюю губу. – Если бы я мог ждать до полудня, не будил бы тебя в пять утра. Давай, котёнок.  
Кит опускает ладони ему на талию, осторожно двигает его немного назад и резко – вниз. Вскрикнув, Мэтт впускает его целиком, на миг замирает, и на его лице отражается блаженство.  
– Что надо, – он опирается на грудь Кита и, озорно глядя ему в глаза, приподнимается. – Такой большой…  
– Заткнись, – смеётся Кит и тянет его к себе. – Пожалуйста, Мэтт, я и так пахну клубникой.  
– Это потому что…  
Кит целует его в губы и, придерживая за бёдра, начинает ритмично двигаться. Ощущения божественные – и не для него одного, потому что Мэтт забывает про шутки, только сладко постанывает и стискивает подушку у Кита под головой. Кровать скрипит, но очень скоро Мэтт её заглушает. Кит переворачивает его на спину, всем телом прижимает его к постели и смотрит ему в лицо, пока он кончает, цепляясь за изголовье, как сам Кит только что.

Притеревшись к Киту спиной, Мэтт с удовлетворённым вздохом закрывает глаза. Кит накрывает его одеялом, и кровать скрипит даже от этого.  
– Этой развалюхе всего полгода, – ворчит Кит.  
– Ты такой горячий. – Мэтт трётся о него задом, и Кит всерьёз подумывает отомстить ему за раннее пробуждение.   
– Я серьёзно, давай купим футон.  
– Что пожелаешь, котёнок, – покладисто кивает Мэтт, устраиваясь в его объятиях и сладко ёрзая щекой по подушке. – Я знал, что твои японские корни когда-нибудь проснутся…  
– Это не японские корни, – вздыхает Кит, – это твой итальянский темперамент.  
Мэтт спит, невинный и безмятежный, как ангел с фрески времён Ренессанса. Слушая его посапывание, Кит с кристальной ясностью понимает, что окончательно проснулся, и тянется к телефону.

– Котёнок, – задумчиво говорит Мэтт, глядя на футон, занимающий половину комнаты, – я только за, но к чему я буду привязывать тебя за руки?  
– Ты не привязываешь меня за руки, – Кит сглатывает, – кстати, почему?  
– Я хочу оставить и кровать тоже, если не эту, то новую, – заявляет Мэтт и отправляется к своему ноуту. – Давно пора было это сделать.  
– Что сделать? – недоумевает Кит, идя следом. Мысли о том, как Мэтт привяжет его и снова объездит, уже владеют его фантазией.  
– Собирай свои ножи, мы переезжаем.

25-28.10.2019


End file.
